Song Of Heart
by Towa-chan
Summary: Len and Rin are twins who are gifted. when they get chosen to enter Vocaloid Academy, their lives change. Len has been attracted to a certain girl lately. She appreciates his talent. Will the two find love?


Title: A Song Of Heart

CH1: The Audition To Success:

Me: YOYO! This is my first vocaloid fic. If you don't like the MikuXLen pairing, this fic is all about them.

LEN'S :

"Wow Riri! This place is totally my style! Oh! Will I finally engage in a good romance? Hope so!" I sighed, spaks lighting in my eyes. "Wow, you're quite the idiot baka-chan," Rin huffed, rolling her eyes.

"You're just too jelly to admit you want a lover right?" I playfully nudged her arm. "Shut up! You're about to enter a prestigious school which only takes in the finest of fine," Rin scolded. I shrugged. "If I get to enter, be prepared for a banana infestation party!" I cheered, jumping up and down. "What a whacko you are Len," my irritated sister scowled. She is my twin, but she has a totally different personality. I'm the family clown, while she's the cold rebel punk. Her name means cold, totally her.

Mom glared at the both of us while dad shoved us into the building. I entered, my hand linked with my sisters. We awed in bliss. "SUGOI!" both of us squealed, high fiving. The place was so spacy, and so beautiful. It was as big as two castles combined in one. It is thee number one school in all of Japan.

A girl a little taller than me came in. She had a fragile figure. She had curves in all the right places. Her teal aqua hair flow a little past her knees. They were held back in pigtails. "Hello. What brings you here?" she smoothly spoke. I just stared at her with drool dripping from my mouth. She started to get uneasy and she started blushing. I gained self awareness and I blushed furiously, looking away.

"We would like to enroll these twins here into Vocaloid Academy," dad smiled, pointing at Rina and I. I was still blushing but the girl had recovered from her red hot blush attack already. "Follow me," she said softly and we all tagged along with her. We entered a huge office.

"Wow," we all gasped. All except bluenette. I saw a lady with gray hair smile at us. The blue haired girl waved at us and she waltzed off.

SOMEONE'S P.O.V:

I blushed as I made my way to my dorm. I knocked on it. Before I could open my mouth to speak, my roommate SeeU dragged me by my hand and pushed me on the bed. "MIKU-CHAN! WHERE IN HELL WERE YOU? I'M AGING BY THE MINUTE!" she yelled on a short fuze.

"Se-chan. Better not bust my delicate ears. I was helping my beloved principle today. Not that I enjoyed it," I sighed. I picture the blonde boy in my head and my face turned crimson red.

"Did you see some cute students applying?" SeeU flirted in an odd manner. "Yep! One. Let's see how he'll do in the audition! He might be a scholar!" I squealed. "What happened to you Mi-chan?" Se-chan questioned. I shrugged my shoulders and sighed.

"I can't believe that summers almost over!" both of us sighed.

LEN'S P.O.V:

We were in the car now. We wanted a snack, so we were driving to a store. "SIS! We have to win! I'm gonna ace the audition! Wait, we could sing a duet!" I suggested happily, bouncing on my seat like a crazy monkey who just spotted a banana. "Whatever Lenny. If you suggest a duet, let's sing electric angel. I know we made it up, but I love singing it," my sister suggested. I caught a tiny sparkle in her eyes.

So she's attracted to music! "Not a bad choice! We should do that! Everybody says we have a special electro voice when we sing too!" I cheered. I high fived my sister.

"Better sit your asses down unless you want to go to jail," mom sternly scolded us. Our smiles faded and we sat on our bottoms. "Yes mother," we sighed.

I was the first one to get out of the car when it stopped. "ICECREAM!YEAYEAYEAYEA!" I screamed. Rin scowled as she moved her hands to her ears to block out my obnoxious excitement.

AT THE ICECREAM PARLOR:

"I want banana ice-cream!" I smiled. "Sorry mister. I'm afraid we only have banana split," the lady at the scoop counter smirked. I nodded and gave her a thumbs up. I heard her mutter a word but I didn't care anymore.

AT THE AUDITIONS TOMORROW!:

(AN:/ Link to the song electric angel by Rin and Len is on my profile if you'd like to check it out. That song is one of my faves!)

"Sis. I very nervous," I said like and immature baby. Rin poofed her hair and rolled her eyes like a bratty bitch popstar. I got on stage and she stood beside me, holding her hand. "Okay! What song are you two going to sing?" a girl with waist length pink hair asked. "Oh! We made this song up! It's called electric angel," Rin boasted. I gave her a high five as somebody put the song cd in a player. Then we began singing.

"Watashi wa, utau no ga suki, Watashi ga sou tsukurareta kara ja nai,kono koe wo suki dato iu, Anata ga yorokonde kukeru kara, Zero to ichi shika wakaranai, Watashi ni 'I'wo oshiete kureta, Sonohi kara watashi no kokoro no naka, Anata de mitasareteru no, Anata to irareu soretake de," we sang. We continued the song and we danced to the music.

When we stopped, everyone gasped and then clapped after a moment of silence. When it died down, a man started talking. "I say it's a pass guys!" he cheered. We both high fived on stage and we managed to suppress squeals. I ran off stage and my sister soon followed. "We made it," we both cheered to our parents. Then I gasped when I saw the breathtaking bluenette from yesterday. "Hey guys! That was great! My name is Hatsune Miku, what's yours?" she softly asked. I blushed. "I-I'm K-Kagamine Len and this is my sister Rin," I stuttered, pointing to her.

"Well it's a pleasure meeting you two. I look forward to seeing you both in school tomorrow!" she cheered blissfully. I smiled softly at her.

This was the audition to success!

…...

…...

Me: Sorry if I rushed this chapter! I'm going on hiatus mode for today and I wanted to finish this chapter before I leave. I don't own Vocaloid or any of it's songs. But I do own the plot!


End file.
